Hannah PotterAn American Witch
by AeroCat
Summary: My First fanfic! 13 year old Hannah Honeydew thought she was a normal teenage girl...until she found out she was Harry Potter's twin sister. Now she's on an adventure to protect the wizarding world from being discovered by Muggles! Takes place during POA.
1. A very strange dream

Hey, I'm Aerocat 3989! I LOVE Harry Potter, so it would make sense to base my first fanfic on that series.

Most of the characters-except for Hannah, Molly, Stitch, etc- are owned by J.K. Rowling, not me.

Stitch isn't owned by me either. Disney does.

I'd love for you to review me, but please be a _little_ nice. This is my first story, after all.

** Hannah Potter-An American Witch**

Chapter One: A Very Strange Dream

Huntington Beach, California-about 1991. Location-Sunshine Drive, only a few blocks inland from the ocean. The entire street is dark…except for one. The house in the middle of the street, belonging to the Honeydew family.

At this particular house is three very strange looking people. One is a very old man with a long beard, crooked nose, and pointed hat. Another is a rather unpleasant looking woman with square glasses and an emerald cloak. The last was probably the most noticeable-A gigantic man with shaggy black hair and beard. This unusual trio was standing on the porch of the Honeydew's house, all staring at something on the ground. They were looking at a sleeping baby girl, with reddish-black hair and a lightning bolt-shaped scar on her forehead.

"Albus…is this truly Harry Potter's twin sister?" the woman asked the old man. "Yet another survivor of You-Know-Who's attack?"

" Now why didn' James and Lily say anything about _her_?" the giant asked.

"Yes, this is Harry's sister, Professor McGonagall." the man called Albus replied. "Nobody knew about her because she could be in danger if discovered."

"From You-Know-Who?" asked McGonagall and the giant.

"No…from somebody just as powerful," Albus answered gravely. "You see, James had two brothers. One is his adopted Muggle brother Benjamin Honeydew, whose doorstep we stand upon right now. The other has supposedly been dead for about five years, but may actually be working with Voldemort."

McGonagall and the giant both flinched at the name.

"So…is she safer here in the States than she is with the Dursleys back in England?" the giant asked Albus.

"I hope so, Hagrid," Albus replied. "What I may be worried about is if this girl can come to Hogwarts one day…but thankfully that isn't for another ten years."

They all stared at the baby once more, and Albus said, "It's time for us to go. It's almost six o clock in England, and classes will begin soon."

McGonagall and Hagrid both nodded and left the porch. Albus looked around to watch them go, but they had already disappeared. He then turned back around to the baby, who had woken up. She was staring at the strange old man with her wide green eyes. Albus smiled at her.

"Go back to sleep, little one," Albus said to the girl. He then slipped an envelope into the baby's bundle of blankets. He then walked to the end of the sidewalk, which led from the house to Sunshine Drive. He turned around and looked at the baby one last time.

"Good luck-" Albus began to say, but was interrupted by this voice-

**"Good Morning O.C!"**


	2. Surfing With Molly

** Chapter 2-Surfing With Molly**

Inside the Honeydews' house, a thirteen year old girl was staring at the ceiling. This girl had long reddish black hair and emerald green eyes. She let out a huge groan. She had been having a very interesting dream. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid from the _Harry Potter _books had been in it. All staring at a baby girl-on her doorstep! It even looked like her!

"**Let's start off the morning with 'American Idiot' by Green Day!"**

The girl sighed. At least that damn radio was playing a good song.

At that moment, she heard the phone ring in the living room. It was picked up, but soon someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!" the girl yelled.

The door opened and a blond haired woman came in. "Well, don't you look happy, today," the woman remarked.

"You know that I'm not a morning person, Mom." the girl mumbled.

"True," the woman said. "Anyway, the phone is for you. It's Molly."

The woman handed the phone to her daughter. She put it on the pillow, face up. She then lay down next to it. "What's up?" she asked the phone.

"Good morning, Hannah!" called a cheerful voice from the phone. "It's time to go surfing!"

Hannah groaned. "Do you realize that it's January? The water is too cold!" she complained.

"But you love surfing!" Molly pointed out "Cold water hasn't stopped you before."

"I also loved sleeping!" Hannah whined.

"I'll email to everyone at school and tell them that you're afraid of Barney." Molly said in a slightly evil voice. "You know, the purple dinosaur who is going to eat you?"

That wasn't just a threat. That was a life-threatening threat. Even though she didn't have much of a social status at school, it was still something that could humiliate her for the rest of her life. Hannah groaned and said, "I'll meet you at the pier."

Thirty minutes later, Hannah was at the beach with Molly. Molly was about the same age and height as Hannah. She had blond hair and dark brown eyes. She also wore glasses like Hannah, except hers were oval shaped and Hannah's were perfectly round. They were both wearing wetsuits and carrying surfboards.

he pair walked over to the beach and placed their boards in the water. They paddled out into the ocean and saw a perfect wave coming straight towards them. Molly eagerly paddled out towards the wave, but Hannah stayed behind. She was still deep in thought about the dream she had the night before, and didn't seem to notice the giant wave quickly approaching-until it was too late. Hannah and her board were flipped completely over.

Molly had been able to surf the wave, and had just noticed that Hannah had flipped over. She immediately swam over to her friend. "Are you okay?" Molly asked, but Hannah didn't answer. Worried, she tapped Hannah's leg, which immediately began to kick. Hannah immediately came back to the surface.

"You scared me!" Hannah said angrily.

"Sorry, I thought something was wrong." Molly said, feeling relieved. "What's up with you anyway? Why didn't you ride that wave with me?"

"Well…I was thinking about things," Hannah replied, now sounding much calmer. "I had that Harry Potter dream again."

Molly rolled her eyes. "You mean the one where Dumbledore drops you off on your doorstep?" she asked.

"Yeah," Hannah answered. "What if that's really a memory? What if the Honeydews aren't my real family, and Harry Potter is my brother?"

"Oh look, Hannah! A pig just flew over us!" Molly said, pretending to be excited.

"Molly, I'm serious!" Hannah yelled. "I think I've been adopted!"

"Hannah, shut up and listen!" Molly snapped. "_Harry Potter_ is just a book! It's not real!"

"Oh really?" Hannah asked irritably. "Then why does it feel like there's a huge chunk missing from my life? Why does it feel like I don't belong here? Why do I think I should a purpose in life?"

For a moment, Molly couldn't say anything. She blankly stared at Hannah, not sure what to say. Then she said, "I think you need a shrink."

"A SHRINK!" Hannah yelled.

It was quiet once more. No seagulls were chirping and nobody near them were talking. Even the ocean was still. It was as if the entire world had stopped, just to stare at Hannah and agree with Molly's advice. Maybe Hannah _did _need psychiatric help.

Then a car horn ended the silence. Hannah turned to see her older brother Bobby in a Jeep, waving at her.

"I have to go," she told Molly. She picked up her surfboard and walked over to Bobby's car. She put her board in the backseat and sat down beside Bobby. She looked at her brother, who had a confused expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked Hannah. "You seemed to be yelling about a lot of things."

"I'm fine," she replied. "Lets just talk about it later."


	3. Questions

**Chapter 3-Questions**

Back home, Hannah was pacing around her room-something she did so often, it was almost a hobby.

She was still thinking about that dream. She had seen it every night in the past week. And this wasn't the first time she had the dream. Hannah first had it when she was about five years old, when neither she nor anybody else knew who Harry Potter was. Then she read the books and saw the movies, and began to recognize the strange people who had arrived on Sunshine Drive. She knew it had to have some importance.

She also remembered what she said about being adopted. She didn't look at all like the Honeydews. They all had blond hair and 20/20 vision. She had reddish black hair and glasses. They all sounded like normal Californians, but she seemed to have a little bit of British in her speech.

She went into her bathroom and studied her forehead. There it was-a lightning bolt shaped scar. She supposedly had it her entire life. Where could it have come from? And why was it so similar to Harry Potter's!

_What the blazes was up with that scar? _she thought to herself, frustrated. _Blazes_…she was a Brit!

Hannah then decided to go to the living room. Her mother, father, and Bobby were all watching the evening news. Jane Honeydew was the first to notice her daughter entering the room.

"Hannah Honeydew, its eleven o clock!" Mrs. Honeydew said to her daughter. "Time for bed! It's a school night."

"I know," Hannah said. "I need to talk to you about something."

"You certainly do!" Benjamin Honeydew said to her. "Why did you yell at Molly?"

"Yeah, I thought she was your best friend!" Bobby said.

"She is!" Hannah said. "I was just…frustrated."

"About what?" her mother asked.

"Well…I was just wondering…am I adopted?" she asked.

The Honeydews all looked at each other, all looking very uneasy. Then Mr. Honeydew said, "Of course not! Uh…what gave you that idea?"

"Well, for starters, my hair color is different," Hannah pointed out.

"Oh, that's from my side of the family, sweetheart!" Mrs. Honeydew said, believing she had answered all of her daughter's questions with that. "Hair color tends to skip generations in my family."

"Grandma and Grandpa both had brown hair." Hannah said.

"It skips _several_ generations," she mumbled, now not too sure of herself.

"Okay…where did my scar come from?" she inquired.

"SURF ACCIDENT!" The Honeydews all said at once.

"_Surf accident?_" Hannah questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, of course you don't remember it!" Bobby said. "When you were just learning to surf, you caught this huge wave. It threw you straight into some sharp rocks at the shore. You're head was badly scratched up, so you have that scar. You don't remember it at all because you were in a coma for a whole week!"

_I'm lucky to be alive… _Hannah thought. "So that's why you're so overprotective…" she said later.

"Actually, that's because of many reasons, Hannah," her father said, feeling relieved by her son's explanation. "Being a Los Angeles cop, I know for a fact that there are a lot of bad people in the world. Anybody would want to hurt or kidnap a pretty girl like you."

"And that electric fence we had when I was eleven…" Hannah said slowly.

"To keep out the bad guys and the sudden overpopulation of owls," he explained.

"That's enough questions, Hannah." Mrs. Honeydew said firmly. "Now go to bed."

Hannah decided not to complain and said goodnight to her family. As she went to her room, she could have sworn she could hear everyone's thoughts at once. It was the same thought in unison-

_I hope she doesn't suspect anything!_


	4. A Visit From Stitch

Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciated them!

Oh, and if you want to know-I love kittens.

Also, if you wanted to know what Stitch has to do with this story, then keep reading…

**Chapter 4-A Visit From Stitch**

Hannah's face was squished against the window. It seemed highly likely that Harry Potter was _not _her brother, and she was _not_ adopted.

_Then what is my purpose in life? _she thought. _Is there really any point of me even being alive?_

She looked out the window, now thinking, _Do I really belong here in California? _She hoped to find a sign out there, possibly on Sunshine Drive.

She found one.

While looking out the window, she heard a loud rumbling sound. As if something was exploding. _Maybe somebody is shooting off fireworks_, she thought. _But why? Independence Day isn't till July…_ She looked up and down the street, and noticed the green smoke coming from behind the houses on the opposite side of the street.

_Green smoke? _she thought. _What in the world…_

She kept staring at the smoke and saw a very small figure, standing on a roof. It had huge ears, six arms, and glowing green eyes.

_And it was staring right at her!_

Hannah screamed and ran to her bed, pulling the covers over her head. She peeked out from under the blankets and saw the monster coming to her window. _Oh, now I really wish I was Harry Potter's sister! _she thought. She also wanted a wand…but she didn't have one! She looked around her room and saw…a toy light saber. Hannah rolled her eyes and thought, _There is a real monster outside my window, and all I have is a plastic sword! _She sighed and picked the toy up. It would have to work.

Hannah slowly walked towards the window, keeping the light saber at her waist. At that point, the monster had reached, the house. All six of its paws were attached to Hannah's window. It was still staring at her, possibly waiting for her attack. With her heart beating fast, she pulled the light saber over her head and turn. The blade turned a bright shade of blue.

"AAAAH!" the monster screamed, falling off the window and into the grass.

"AAAAH!" Hannah screamed, falling backwards onto the bedroom floor.

While on the floor, Hannah thought, _The monster is scared of me like I'm scared of him. Maybe he doesn't want to hurt me…_

She got up and walked to the window. The monster had already came back and was sitting on the windowsill. All it took was one more look at the monster for Hannah to realize how stupid she was.

The monster was Stitch. _From _Lilo and Stitch

Hannah was very tempted to grab a _Harry Potter_ book and slam it against her head, but she knew that may cause serious brain damage. Instead, she opened the window and let Stitch inside. Sure enough, Stitch was a furry blue doglike alien, just like in the movie.

"Are you really Stitch? And where's Lilo?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, me Stitch. Who Lilo?" Stitch asked her.

"Uh…never mind. Why are you here?" Hannah asked.

"Stitch come to find Hannah." Stitch replied.

"Hey, I'm Hannah! Where did you come from?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" the alien informed her.

Hannah was totally shocked by Stitch's latest answer. "Hogwarts! Are you kidding!" she asked.

"No." Stitch answered. "Heard of it?"

"Who hasn't!" Hannah exclaimed. "That's where Harry Potter goes!"

"Knows Harry Potter…knows she's a witch!" Stitch said to himself, but Hannah had heard him clearly. She now gaped at the alien, finding it hard to believe that…she was right!

"I'm…a witch?"

"You didn't know?"

"Of course not! That's why I'm thirteen and not at Hogwarts yet." She thought for a moment and decided to ask Stitch the question she had been thinking about for months now.

"Am I Harry Potter's sister?"

Stitch gave Hannah a funny look. "Didn't know that either?" he asked her.

Hannah gaped at him. "I'm really Harry Potter's sister?" she asked. "I'm really Hannah Potter, not Hannah Honeydew?"

"Yeah," Stitch replied.

Hannah collapsed on her bed. _I was right! _She thought happily. _Take that Molly! And… _She sat up and looked at Stitch. "The Honeydews lied to me!" she exclaimed. "They told me last night that I was their daughter!"

Stitch shrugged at her. "Maybe Honeydews want to keep Hannah safe."

"From what?" Hannah questioned.

"Stitch heard about bad person. Wants to hurt Hannah Potter." Stitch told the girl.

"Who? Voldemort?" Hannah asked.

Stitch shuddered at the name. "Not just him. Someone else." He shrugged again and said, "Ask someone at Hogwarts."

"Okay…are the Honeydews related to me at all?" Hannah asked.

"Benjamin Honeydew is James Potter's adopted brother." Stitch answered. "Is Hannah Potter's uncle."

"That's what I thought," Hannah said, thinking about her dream. She thought about asking Stitch about her other uncle (Dumbledore said that her father had _two _brothers) but doubted that he would have the answer to that question either. Now that she remember, her second uncle was the one who had a grudge against her.

Instead, she asked about something else that was on her mind- "Are you an alien…that appears to work for Hogwarts?"

"Stitch a creature created by Hogwarts," he replied. "Created for this assignment. Hopes dog brings Hannah to Hogwarts. Modeled after popular cartoon character."

Stitch comes and sits down next to Hannah on the bed. "Must decide how to tell Muggle school." he said.

"True," Hannah said, then sighing. "I have no idea how I'll tell everyone I'm a witch."

"Stitch help tell school," the "dog" offered.

"Sorry, but dogs aren't allowed at school," Hannah informed Stitch.

"Stitch be kid…" He looked down at his dark blue fur. "From Antarctica!"

Hannah looked around her room, and noticed a couple of hand-me-downs from Bobby. She also noticed a hat that would fit perfectly over Stitch's ears.

"You know, that's not such a bad idea…"


	5. Molly and Stitch

**

* * *

Chapter 5- Molly and Stitch**

A few hours later, Hannah and Stitch came into the Honeydews' kitchen. Stitch now had on a pair of old blue jeans, a red and blue hoodie, and a large green hat, which fit perfectly over his ears. Both Mrs. Honeydew and Bobby gave the pair a strange look when they came in the kitchen?"

"Hey, who's the blue dude?" Bobby asked.

"This is my new friend, Aye Stitch." Hannah answered him. She had made up the name "Aye" to help Stitch with his English.

"Weird name," Bobby remarked.

"Bobby, don't be mean to Hannah's friend!" his mother scolded.

"It's okay," Stitch told her. "Aye from Antarctica. Has strange name."

"Hannah, why didn't you tell me that Aye was coming?" Mrs. Honeydew asked her niece.

"Well, why didn't you tell _me_ that I was a witch?" Hannah demanded.

Mrs. Honeydew and Bobby gaped at her.

"She…she figured it out on her own!" Bobby exclaimed. "What did we say last night?"

"We didn't say anything!" Jane Honeydew yelled, in a tone of voice that didn't suit her at all. "He told her!" She pointed at Stitch. "Where are you _really_ from, anyway?"

"Hogwarts." Stitch simply told her. With that, he took off his hat and showed Mrs. Honeydew his ears.

Jane would have stared at Stitch forever if Hannah hadn't said, "We have to go to school, Aunt Jane."

Mrs. Honeydew nodded and whispered, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. We should have told you."

"We'll talk later, okay?" Hannah gently told her. "We're going to be late"

"Hold on a second!" Bobby exclaimed. "You can't take that thing to school!"

"This 'thing' has a name, Bobby," Hannah informed her cousin. "And nobody will believe that I'm a witch unless he tells them."

With that, Hannah opened the front door and let herself and Stitch outside. Her aunt and cousin watched them leave without saying anything. Once the door was shut, Jane said, "It's going to be a _long _day."

* * *

Hannah went to Maple Syrup Middle School. If it wasn't for the light and dark brown building, or the hundreds of maple trees surrounding the school, this school would have the most random and pointless name ever.

Hannah and Stitch went inside the gymnasium, where they saw Molly sitting on the bleachers with many other students. One look at her friend gave Hannah a surge of happiness. _Imagine what Molly is going to say when she founds out that she was wrong! _she thought. Unfortunately, this newfound joy was drained when Molly gave her one look and said, "Oh. Its you."

Hannah immediately felt guilty about yelling at Molly and sat down beside her. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday." she told her. "You would never guess what happened last night!"

"What?" Molly asked, pretending to be interested.

Hannah brought Stitch up to Molly. "Molly, this is Aye Stitch. He's from Antarctica."

Molly rolled her eyes. She was ready to say, "Nobody lives in Antarctica!"…until she looked at Stitch. The creature looked at her back and…it was love at first sight.

"Hi," Molly said in a dreamy voice.

"Hi," Stitch replied, his tongue sticking out as if he wanted to lick the girl.

Hannah looked at both of them and knew that something had happened. "Uh…are you guys okay?"

"Yeah." they both replied in an instant. Of course, Hannah didn't believe them for a second.

"Aye, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked Stitch.

"Sure!" he replied. As he went to sit on the opposite side of Hannah, he waved at Molly, who blew him a kiss in return. The monster's blue fur glowed a bright shade of pink.

Once Stitch was seated, Hannah said to him, "You know, you came to tell everyone why I have to leave, not to make my best friend your girlfriend."

Stitch gave her a puzzled look. "Can't find girlfriend. Must bring Hannah to Hogwarts." he told her.

"Well, Ms. Molly has fallen for you. Will Dumbledore like that?" she asked him.

Stitch gasped and said, "No! Not at all!"

"Then you have no choice but to reveal yourself to Molly." Hannah explained to him. "You two must understand that your relationship would never work out.

"Okay…but can't!" Stitch told her. "Too many people here?"

"Oh, I wasn't too worried about _that_…"

* * *

"Hannah, we can't bring Aye into the girl's bathroom!" Molly told her friend. "If he just came here from another country, then we shouldn't confuse him by taking him to the wrong bathroom!"

"Aye needs to tell you something important, that nobody else can know." Hannah said.

They went into the bathroom and walked into a stall. Cramped in the stall, Stitch said, "Molly, I'm no Aye. And not from Antarctica."

"Really?" Molly asked, a little surprised. "Well you didn't have to lie-"

Stitch had taken off his hat and revealed his bat like ears. Molly stared at him for a moment, and then asked "Where did you come from?"

"Hogwarts." the dog said simply. "Me Stitch."

"I know that you're Stitch but…_Hogwarts_?" Her brown eyes grew wider. She then to Hannah. "Are you really…_a witch_?" she asked her.

Hannah nodded, then added, "And Harry Potter's sister."

Molly almost fainted and fell over, but Hannah and Stitch caught her before she hit the ground.

"Why are you and Stitch still here?" she asked Hannah.

"We have to tell everyone that I'm a witch." Hannah answered.

Molly shot right up and yelled, "Are you two stupid! You guys are magical, for crying out loud! Imagine what would happen if you get caught!"

"Relax, Molly!" Hannah told her friend. "I'm only going to tell Mrs. Applebee." Mrs. Applebee was their English teacher, and Hannah's favorite. "We can trust her. She'll be able to make up some excuse for why I'm gone."

"All right, but Stitch needs something else to cover those ears." Molly said to her.

"Why?" Stitch asked her.

"F.Y.I., new student, hats aren't allowed at Maple Syrup Middle." Molly informed him. "Luckily I got a wig for you to wear instead." She pulled out a dark yellow mustard, which had the smell of mustard and perfume.

"Is that a pompom…drenched in mustard?" Hannah asked, holding her breath.

"And sprayed with perfume, from Brittany Spears I believe." Molly said, wrinkling her nose. Got it from Kelly Gregory's locker."

Hannah stared at Molly with great admiration. Kelly was the captain of the cheerleading squad, and thought Hannah and Molly were pretty much dirt. As Hannah had mentioned with the Barney threat, she had a low social status, all thanks to this evil young girl.

"Oh, this is going to be a great last day!" Hannah squealed out loud. "I'm a witch _and _I get revenge!" Hannah opened the door and skipped out of the restroom, officially ending any chance of earning respect from Kelly Gregory.


	6. The News of the Century

**Chapter 6-The News of the Century**

Hannah's last day of school went pretty well. Stitch-or Aye Stitch-was a hit with the students. Even though they were 7th graders, the kids were oblivious to the fact that nobody lives in Antarctica. All they cared about was the cool blue dude with wild yellow hair.

After English, Hannah and Stitch stayed behind to talk to Mrs. Applebee. Molly stood by the door to make sure that nobody came in. Like everyone else, Mrs. Applebee was very interested in the new foreign exchange student.

"So Aye, did you really come all the way from Antarctica?" Mrs. Applebee asked Stitch.

"Yes," Stitch replied. "Much warmer in California."

"Well, I hope you like it here in America." the teacher said. She then turned to Hannah and asked, "Is there something you needed to tell me, Hannah?"

"Yes, Mrs. Applebee." she replied. "Aye isn't really from Antarctica."

Mrs. Applebee stared at her pupil in shock. "Ms. Honeydew, are you calling this new student a liar?" she inquired.

"Stitch _is_ a liar." Stitch admitted. He took off his wig and exposed his ears. "Me Stitch. And Hannah really Ms. _Potter._"

"Mrs. Honeydew, you probably won't believe this but…I'm Harry Potter's sister. I'm a witch."

Mrs. Honeydew looked at both Hannah and Stitch with wide eyes. She looked at Stitch, at his huge ears. She looked at Hannah, now noticing lightning bolt-shaped scar on her forehead. For some strange reason, she was able to believe them without any further questions.

"Uh…you don't want to be late for your next…class." she said slowly.

"Do you believe us?" Hannah asked.

"Well…yes…I suppose…" the teacher replied.

"Great!" Hannah said happily. "Then can you do me a big favor and make up an excuse about where I'm going?"

"Say Hannah coming to Antarctica." Stitch suggested.

"Um…of course, Hannah. You and Aye in Antarctica. Got it." she said, hoping that the pair would be leaving soon.

"You're the best, Mrs. A!" Hannah exclaimed, then hugging her teacher. "You're the best teacher ever! I'll write to you at Hogwarts!" The giddy girl and dog then left the room and the students from the next class piled in.

Mrs. Applebee told the children, "I'll be right back, kids. I have to make a quick phone call. She left the room, and looked up and down the hallway. Knowing that it was clear, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Channel 4 News?" she said into the speaker. "This is Glenda Applebee, from Maple Syrup Middle. I believe that I have a great story for tonight's broadcast…"

* * *

The remainder of the day went along smoothly for Hannah and Stitch. When the bell rang at 3:50, they left the school with the other students. Hannah was feeling very happy, knowing that she would soon be leaving for Hogwarts. Nothing could take those good feelings away…except for a news van parked right outside the school. _Channel 4 News_ was written across the van in big bold letters. To make matters worse, Kelly Gregory was talking to a blond reporter.

_Well, this can't be too bad, _Hannah thought. _It probably isn't even about me. Maybe the cheerleading squad is the best in Orange County. _She felt relaxed then, but then soon thought, _Then again, wouldn't we have heard about that during school?_

When she came closer to the news crew, she could hear Kelly's voice.

"Who cares about Hannah Honeydew, Mom?" the girl whined to the reporter, who appeared to be her mother. "Why don't you do a story about _me_? After all, aren't I the number one cheerleader of Orange County?""

"Sweetheart, you know that we are here because a teacher told us about this girl." Kelly's mother explained. "Once you become the top cheerleader of California, then you will definitely have that interview."

"Hey! There's Hannah Honeydew!" the cameraman shouted.

"Perfect!" Ms. Gregory exclaimed. She quickly ran to Hannah, followed by her crew. The makeup team ran to her and an explosion of perfume occurred. Once the camera was placed in front of her, the reporter was ready to go.

"This is Katherine Gregory, and I'm reporting live from Maple Syrup Middle School. Standing right here beside to me is Hannah Honeydew, who is believed to be Harry Potter's sister!" She turned to Hannah and asked, "Hannah, is it true that you told your English teacher that you are indeed a witch?"

"Uh…" Hannah stuttered. Could she seriously lie to the media? "Well… um… what are you talking about?"

Katherine Gregory gave Hannah a puzzled look. "Did you talk to Mrs. Applebee today?"

"Yeah…" Hannah said slowly. "But it was about last night's homework assignment. About which…author we are going to write about!"

"Yeah, it could be Kipling, or Dickens, or somebody!" Molly added.

"Then what's this nonsense about Harry Potter?" the reporter inquired.

"I'm writing about J.K Rowling!" Hannah quickly said. "She wrote the _Harry Potter _books, you know."

Ms. Gregory groaned. Applebee's story was a hoax! Then she noticed Stitch, standing beside Molly.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" she asked him.

"Aye Stitch." the "boy" replied. "From Antarctica."

"There's people in Antarctica?" the reporter asked.

"Of course," Stitch answered. He then gave a wonderful story about how the continent had become suitable for human life. Hannah looked at Kelly, expecting a jealous expression . Instead, she had a surprised look, and was staring at Stitch's head. Hannah looked as well and saw a horrible sight-attached to the wig was a tag, perfectly unharmed by Molly's spray of mustard. It read in bold letters **PROPERTY OF **_Kelly Gregory_!

"Uh, Aye, it's time to go." Hannah said quickly. "You're mom wanted you home by 4, and-"

"Oh Hannah, he can stay a little longer!" Kelly said to her. "After all, he hasn't gotten to talk about his wonderful hair!"

"My hair?" Stitch asked.

"Why yes!" Kelly said sweetly. "Such a lovely color, with a wonderful blend of…" She sniffed and sneered. "Mustard and perfume!"

"People wash their hair with mustard, Kelly!" Hannah said, now panicking. "The perfume is used to hide the odor.

"Why not shampoo?" Ms. Gregory questioned.

"Why not be original?" Molly suggested. "Besides, shampoo freezes in cold weather."

"Hmm…why is there a tag with my name on it?" Kelly demanded.

"Aye likes you?" Stitch squeaked.

"I don't think so!" Kelly exclaimed. "I think this is really…" She ripped the wig off Stitch's head. "My pompom!"

Nobody seemed to care about Kelly's discovery. Instead, everybody was staring at Stitch's ears. They were also staring at Hannah, who had her head in her hands. She slowly pulled her hands away and looked back at the crowd. Her hair had been pushed back, exposing the Harry Potter-like scar.

Mayhem erupted at once, some ran away, thinking Hannah and Stitch had rabies. Others came closer, squishing them with their bodies and blinding them with cameras. Hannah noticed that Molly and Stitch were gone, but was quickly pulled to the ground. She was dragged across the sidewalk, and out of the crowd. Once out, she soon realized that Stitch had saved her by putting a tight grip on her legs. Hannah, Molly, and Stitch fled the school grounds, and didn't stop running until they reached Sunshine Drive.


	7. Escape From the USA

Sorry that it's taking so damn long to get to Hogwarts. But hey-it took till Chapter 11 in _Order of the Phoenix _to get there, and practically a third of _Half-Blood Prince_, so I'm not doing _too_ bad.

Oh, who am I kidding! There's only going to be 13 or 14 chapters!

Anyway, back to the story…

* * *

**Chapter 7-Escape From the U.S.A.**

Once at the Honeydews' house, Hannah looked behind her. The crowd formed at the school had caught up! She immediately locked the door, then she and Molly ran to every window and the back door and sealed them all. The friends and Stitch were about to collapse in the living room, but only one chair was empty. The other chair and sofa were already taken up by… the Honeydews.

"Hannah, can we talk to you?" Mr. Honeydew asked his niece.

Hannah groaned. After being lied to for the past 12 years, she didn't want to talk to them for the rest of her life. _But they _are _my family…_Hannah thought to herself. Reluctantly, she sat in the empty chair and faced her relatives.

"We should have told you earlier." Mrs. Honeydew said.

"Yeah, well it's too late for that!" Hannah said sarcastically. "What did you want to keep me safe from anyway?"

"Well…you know that Americans don't know about your people, so we had to protect you." her aunt replied.

"I told you so!" Molly said under her breath. Hannah glared at her.

"There's also that brother of mine…" Mr. Honeydew added. "Not your father, of course, but my _other_ brother. Then again, I don't even know if he's still after you, so you'll have to ask somebody at school about _that_."

"If she can even go to school!" Bobby called out. "Every news station in the area is surrounding our house! There's no way Hannah can leave!"

Stitch perked his ears up at this. "Yes she can!" he announced. He dug his paw into the old pair of jeans he was wearing. He pulled out a tiny twig.

"What's with the stick?" Hannah wondered, thinking that Stitch had gone crazy… if he wasn't already.

"Not a stick!" Stitch corrected her. He pressed a little button on the twig. "A _broom_stick!" In an instant, the stick was a beautiful broomstick, with the words _Firebolt 3000_ written in gold on the handle.

"You have a broomstick?" Hannah asked excitedly.

"Firebolt 3000, Hannah." Stitch corrected again. "Like Firebolt, but different."

Hannah came closer to the broom and touched it. It felt bumpy near the top, and she noticed several buttons on the handle. They read _Bubble Shield, Snacks, CD, Seatbelt Controls_…and the real shocker-_Space Travel Controls_!

"This can go into _space_!" She asked, immediately falling in love with the broom.

"Yup!" Stitch answered. "Stitch tweaked it a bit." he then added, taking the credit for his own creation.

"One problem-it can't work at Hogwarts!" Molly informed him. "Muggle stuff isn't supposed to work at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger said so."

"Broom magic-controlled." Stitch educated her. "Phoenix and unicorn core. Allows Muggle stuff to work."

He then climbed onto the broom. "Is Hannah ready?" he asked the witch.

Hannah hesitated. Sure she was ready, but this meant she had to leave her Muggle life behind. She turned to the Honeydews. "Well…I guess this is goodbye."

"We're sorry that we didn't tell you, Hannah." Mrs. Honeydew said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"It's okay," Hannah told her. "Really. You guys were just trying to protect me, and I'm sure that my parents would appreciate that."

She hugged her aunt, uncle, and cousin. She then turned to Molly, whose face was already wet with tears.

"When does Hogwarts let out?" she whimpered.

"Sometime in June, I believe." Hannah replied regretfully.

"_June! _It's only January! I can't wait that long!" Molly wailed.

While Molly drenched Hannah's shoulder, Stitch pulled out what seemed to be a mirror. He gave it to Molly and said "Here. Two-way mirror. Talk to Hannah at Hogwarts.

"Thank you!" Molly cried, giving Stitch a tight hug and a kiss. Once she let go, Stitch tried to get back on to the broom, but was feeling too dazed…but _very_ happy.

Hannah gave Molly a final hug and hopped onto the broom. Bobby opened the back door, noticing that the press hadn't gotten into the backyard. The broom sped out the door and into the sky.

Unfortunately, Katherine and Kelly Gregory were in a Channel 4 helicopter, and saw Hannah and Stitch leave the house. They began to follow them quickly.

"Stitch, they're gaining on us!" Hannah shouted.

"All right! Stitch will go faster!" the dog shouted back. He pushed forward on the broom, making it move more quickly. Back in the helicopter, Ms. Gregory put her foot on the gas, causing it to fly faster.

"It's not working!" Hannah called to Stitch.

"No problem!" he called back. He hit the _Bubble Shield_ button, and the broom became invisible. They didn't notice that the helicopter had shot an object at them, and was attached to the broom's tail.

"They're gone!" Kelly exclaimed when the broom disappeared.

"Never mind them," Katherine told her. "Let's just go back to the station."

"What did you throw at them?" her daughter asked.

Ms. Gregory gave a wicked grin that was very similar to her daughter's. "A little tracking device," she sneered. "We'll have them in no time."


	8. Hogwarts!

Guess what? We're finally going to Hogwarts!

* * *

**Chapter 8- Hogwarts!**

In only an hour, Hannah and Stitch were flying over the Atlantic Ocean. Hannah was amazed by how short their flight was. It didn't seem like the broom was moving faster than normal airplanes. _Must be thanks to the space travel_, she thought to herself. _We would have taken days if we were flying at normal broom speed!_

Stitch, on the other hand, thought this was the longest hour of his life. His teenage companion had asked him a million questions about the wizard world.

"So, Hogwarts is in Scotland, even though most of its students are from England?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah." Stitch replied quickly, hoping to get the questions done soon.

"And any Muggle object can work in Hogwarts if it's run by magic?" she questioned.

"Yes Hannah, they can." Stitch answered, trying to control his temper. _As if Stitch didn't tell you that back in America! _he thought to himself.

"Well, you only told me about the stuff on this broom, not other things!" the girl protested. "And don't get mad at me!"

Stitch's eyes widened and he looked at Hannah. "You can mind read?" he inquired.

"That was a thought?" Hannah asked him back, amazed by her newfound ability.

"I thought you were actually talking to me!"

"No. Not out loud." Stitch told her, still amazed by what she said to him.

They sat in silence for a moment. Then Hannah asked, "Is there something special about mind reading? Can other witches and wizards do it?"

"Uh…" Stitch began to say, but then shouted, "Hey! There's Hogwarts!"

Hannah looked behind the dog and gasped. Towering through the cloudy night sky was a giant castle. Hannah was surprised by how similar the school looked compared to the one in the movie. It was up on a hill, and there were snowy mountains surrounding the school grounds. She looked down and saw a large lake, beside a large frosty forest. Snow covered the lawn and a small hut, which she knew belonged to Hagrid, the groundskeeper. She had never seen anything more beautiful in her life.

* * *

Stitch landed the broom at the main entrance, and turned it back into a twig. They walked up the frozen steps and entered the warm, inviting entrance hall _This is more like a five star hotel than a school! _she first thought. A giant rug went up the stairs, portraits and tapestries covered the walls, and a giant stained glass window faced them. It featured the Hogwarts crest and the words "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus". _Never tickle a sleeping dragon, _Hannah thought with a smile.

They walked through the halls and entered a giant room. In this room were several moving staircases, traveling from one floor to the next. Stitch and Hannah stepped on one, and it began to move.

As the staircase moved to a higher floor, Hannah asked Stitch, "What year is Harry in?"

"Harry Potter is in Year Three." Stitch replied.

"So the whole Chamber of Secrets thing happened last year?" Hannah asked.

The monster shuddered. "Yes. Ginny Weasley taken to basilisk. Almost died. Harry Potter saved her."

"I knew that already." Hannah told her friend.

The staircase had reached the second floor. Stitch said to Hannah, "Follow me. Go to Professor Dumbledore."

"Can't I explore the castle first?" Hannah pleaded. Even though she was dying to meet Dumbledore, she was much more interested in the castle at the moment.

"NO!" Stitch yelled in an instant. "Sirius Black after Harry Potter! May be after Hannah too! Go to Dumbledore! Be safe!" He grabbed Hannah's hand and dragged her down the corridor.

Hannah knew it was no use to tell Stitch that Sirius Black was after Peter Pettigrew, not Harry. _Obviously he hasn't read_ Prisoner of Azcaban, she thought to herself.

At the end of the corridor was a stone gargoyle. "Licorice Wand," Stitch said to it. It leaped to the side and revealed a winding staircase. They went up the stairs to a door. "Professor Dumbledore!" Stitch called. "Stitch here with Hannah Potter!"

"Excellent! Come on in!" a voice called from behind the door.

The door opened automatically, and Hannah was amazed once again. Like the movie, the headmaster's office was lined with many shelves of books and strange objects, including a large stone basin. There was also a large scarlet bird, who Hannah recognized as Fawkes the phoenix.

Standing in the center of the room was an old man with bright blue eyes, a crooked nose, and a long white beard. Hannah knew at once that this was the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello, Hannah. It's nice to meet you." Dumbledore greeted her in a gentle voice. He reached out his hand and Hannah shook it.

"Uh…nice to meet you too, Professor." she said, shaking madly.

"I'm sure that you know that we've been waiting for you for quite awhile." he told her. "We tried to send you many owls when you were eleven, but they never seemed to reach you."

Hannah remembered her uncle's "overpopulation of owls excuse". "Did the electric fence stop the owls?" she asked the professor.

Dumbledore chuckled and admitted, "Muggle technology never ceases to amaze me. Still, as you can see with Stitch, witches and wizards never give up."

He walked over to his desk, where an old ragged hat sat. This was the sorting hat, which decided if a student would be in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin House. Hannah immediately panicked when the old man picked the hat up. _What if it puts me in Slytherin?_ she thought nervously. This house had members such as Harry's enemy Draco Malfoy, the hated Potions master Severus Snape, and her worst enemy-next to the evil uncle she knew nothing about- Lord Voldemort.

When the hat was placed on Hannah's head, it said, "Hey! I was busy making up next year's song! Oh well.. aah! It's Hannah Potter! Oh, this is so easy! You should be in-"

_Not Slytherin, not Slytherin, not Slytherin,_ Hannah quickly thought to herself.

"Oh, now why not?" the hat whined. "After all, everyone thought your brother was the Heir of Slytherin. You two are destined to be in that house!"

_Not Slytherin, not Slytherin, NOT SLYTHERIN! _Hannah thought hastily.

"Runs in the family, doesn't it?" the hat groaned. "Then it better be…GRYFFINDOR!"

"YES!" shouted Hannah, raising her arms in the air.

"Great. You're happy. NOW PUT ME DOWN!" the hat demanded. Hannah quickly put the Sorting Hat back on Dumbledore's desk. "You know, I only have eight more months to write my new song…" the hat muttered before becoming silent once more.

"Well done, Hannah." Dumbledore told the new Gryffindor. "You may sleep with the other Third Year girls, since I heard you know a lot of magic already."

"All thanks to the _Harry Potter_ books, sir." Hannah said with a smile. "Night, Professor."

"Good night Hannah." Dumbledore said in return. When she and Stitch were leaving the room, Hannah heard a thought from the headmaster himself.

_What the blazes is a_ Harry Potter _book!

* * *

_

Hope you've enjoyed Hannah's first experience at Hogwarts!

As a note, the password that Stitch gave to the stone gargoyle, "Licorice Wand," was something I made up, since Harry never went to Dumbledore's office during _Prisoner of Azkaban. _I did follow JKR's rules by using wizard candy for passwords.

Also, just in case you were wondering, the idea of the Sorting Hat trying to make up a new song for the next year was from a quote of Ron's, from _Goblet of Fire-_

"Sings a different song each year. It's got to be a boring life, hasn't it, being a hat? I suppose it spends all year making up the next one."

Hannah is going to meet Harry in the next chapter!


	9. Harry Potter and the Twin Sister

**Chapter 9- Harry Potter and the Twin Sister**

Hannah followed Stitch back to the moving staircase. The new staircase took them all the way up to the seventh floor. Knowing that this was the floor of the Gryffindor common room, Hannah expected them to stop at the portrait of the Fat Lady. Instead (and unfortunately), they stopped at the portrait of a knight with a fat grey pony. Hannah knew from the third _Harry Potter _book that this was the annoying Sir Cadogan.

"Password, my good lad?" the knight asked Stitch.

"Oddsbodkins." Stitch replied.

"Quite correct!" Sir Cadogan announced. The portrait swung open, revealing a large hole. Hannah and Stitch entered the hole and found themselves -as Hannah had expected- in the Gryffindor common room.

"Got lucky!" Stitch sighed once the portrait hole was closed. "Sir Cadogan. Changes passwords often. Be careful of him!"

Hannah hadn't listened to a word that Stitch said. She was fascinated by her new home. The common room was empty and dark, except for a bright fire in the fireplace. She spotted a sofa and plopped on it.

"Stitch, I think I've found where I belong, and it is right here!" she happily told her companion.

"That's good," Stitch said solemnly, then walked back towards the hole. "Now Stitch must go."

"Go!" Hannah cried out. "Go where?"

Stitch shrugged. "Don't know." he answered. "Wherever Dumbledore wants. May even be destroyed. Only needed to bring Hannah here."

"NO!" Hannah called to him. She jumped off the couch and thrust Stitch into her arms. "I still need you!"

"For what?" the monster choked. "To be your _pet_?"

"Of course not, Stitch!" Hannah cried. "Not after what happened today. You're my best friend."

"Really?" Stitch gagged. "_Then why are you still choking me!_"

"Oh, sorry." Hannah told her new friend, letting him go.

"All right, I'll stay…as long as you don't choke me again." the dog coughed.

Hannah grinned at him. "It's a deal." she promised.

* * *

Back in California, Kelly Gregory had been watching a computer screen for hours. She was sick of watching Hannah and Stitch's flight and badly wanted to go home. _But no!_ she thought to herself angrily. _Mom's making me watch this loser for the rest of my life!_

This was when Kelly found what she hoped to be a breakthrough. The tracker had stopped somewhere in Scotland…

"Hey, Mom!" she called to Ms. Gregory. "I think something has happened."

The reporter rushed over to the computer. She had only been staring at the monitor for a moment when the tracker disappeared.

"Now we'll never find them!" Kelly wailed. "I'm going to be here forever!"

Ms. Gregory was smiling, though. "No, you won't, sweetheart." she assured her daughter. "I believe that we have found Hogwarts…"

* * *

Harry Potter walked down the stairs. He felt very tired, thanks to the noises he heard from the common room. _Party animals, _he thought. _I'm surprised that Percy never yelled at them. Some head boy he is!_

When he entered the common room, he heard two different snores coming from the sofa. _Well I'll be damned! They must have been drunk if they spent the night down here…_ He walked over to the sofa and looked over its back He was very surprised by what he found…

At that moment, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley came into the room.

"Morning, Harry!" Hermione greeted her friend. "Did you hear those two people making a racket?"

"Yeah…I found them…" Harry mumbled.

"Really?" Ron asked excitedly. "Who are they, Harry?"

"Dunno…and I really wish I did." Harry mumbled, looking over the sofa.

Ron and Hermione came closer and peered over the sofa. They found a blue dog-or at least they _thought_ it was a dog- sleeping at the feet of a girl. The girl was about their age, and had glasses, Harry's scar, and black hair with auburn highlights. Or was it auburn hair dyed black…

"Who are they?" Hermione wondered out loud. "I've never seen them before."

"She looks just like you, Harry…except her scar is backwards!" Ron noticed. "Hey! Maybe she's your twin sister!"

"_My sister! _That's impossible!" Harry protested. "I'm an only child! Maybe she's obsessed with me or something…"

Hannah opened her eyes and gasped. "Oh. My. Goodness. It's you guys. The famous threesome Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter! I LOVE YOU GUYS!" With that, she forced them all into a group hug over the sofa.

"See? She's obsessed." Harry pointed out to his friends.

"Um…who exactly are you?" Hermione asked the weird girl.

"And what is _that_ thing?" Ron asked, pointing to Stitch.

"Not _thing_. _Stitch_." the "thing" corrected Ron.

"Yeah, this is my best friend Stitch." Hannah told everyone. "He brought me to Hogwarts last night."

"Where did you come from?" Harry asked her.

"America. Stitch told me that I was a witch early yesterday morning." Hannah informed him

"You didn't know?" Harry asked her.

"Nope." the girl replied. "My aunt, uncle, and cousin never told me. I thought I was their daughter for twelve years."

"Really?" Harry asked, surprised by much they had in common.

"Yeah," Hannah answered. "My parents were actually killed by Voldemort."

"_Voldemort?_" Harry repeated. "But that's impossible! I'm the only survivor of Voldemort's attacks! How could you have survive without anybody knowing?"

"My parents kept me a secret from him…but he found out anyway." Hannah answered him. "That's why I have this scar on my head." She then realized something very important. "You mean…you didn't know either?" she asked Harry.

"Know what?" Harry asked her in return.

"Well…I don't how to explain this…but I'm actually not an overly obsessive stalker, Harry." Hannah swallowed. "I'm your twin sister. I'm Hannah Potter."

Harry stared at her in shock. This couldn't be true, not even in a million years!

"Who are my parents?" Harry asked his twin.

"James and Lily Potter." she replied, without even having to think.

"What is my birthday?"

"July 31st, 1989. It's my birthday too."

_These questions are too easy…_Harry thought. _Maybe something that I only told Ron and Hermione…_

"Who is my godfather?" he asked the girl, hoping he finally had her.

"Sirius Black." Hannah replied in an instant.

Harry stared at her, dumbfounded. _How does she know all of this? _he thought. _Maybe she really is my sister…_

"Don't believe Hannah? Ask Dumbledore." Stitch told him.

"Huh? Oh, no thank you…Stitch." Harry said uneasily. "I believe her…I'm going to breakfast."

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah…just really confused…" he told her, then walked out of the portrait hole.

* * *

That night, Hannah found Harry in the common room, alone. He was on the sofa, staring into the fireplace. She came over to him and asked, "Can I sit here?"

"Sure," he replied, not looking at her.

Hannah sat down beside him. They were quiet for a moment. Hannah was about to say something, but to her surprise, Harry made the first move.

"Don't you think it's really weird?" he asked her. "That we're brother and sister, yet nobody bothered to tell either of us?"

"Yes, very." she replied. "Then again, you aren't the only one who didn't know about me. By the sound of it, nobody even knows I exist."

Harry turned to look at her and asked, "Why did mum and dad hide you instead of me? I mean, if they were hiding you from Voldemort, then-"

"It's wasn't Voldemort, Harry." Hannah told her brother. "Supposedly, Dad has a brother somewhere that wants to kill me. Problem is, nobody wants to tell me who it."

"So, Dad has _two_ brothers…" Harry thought out loud. "Wow, just when I thought me and him were both an only child…"

"You aren't." Hannah finished. "Yeah, I thought he was an only child too."

They sat in silence for a second. Then Harry asked, "How do you know so much about the wizard world, Hannah?"

Hannah smiled at him. She had noticed last night that she had brought her backpack. Ironically, she just happened to be reading a certain book before learning the big news…

"In my opinion, a certain Muggle named J.K. Rowling is _very_ obsessed with you" she told Harry, handing a book over.

Harry gasped when he read the title, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._

"Being British, you may be more familiar with the _Philosopher's_ stone." she said.

"I'm in a book…" Harry gasped, still staring at the cover.

"Oh, you're in much more than _that_…"


	10. Life at Hogwarts

**Chapter 10-Life at Hogwarts**

Hannah found Hogwarts to be a much more enjoyable place than her old middle school. She found that she cared much more about learning new spells than about math and things. She felt disappointed that she wasn't able to come when she was eleven.

Of course, just like her middle school, she found both friends and enemies. Just in her first week, she met her brother's nemesis, Draco Malfoy. He and his friends came over to the Gryffindor table during breakfast.

"So, Potter has a sister, doesn't he?" he sneered at Hannah and her new friends.

"Why, yes he does." Hannah told him. "I'm Hannah Potter. You must be Draco."

"That's Malfoy to you, Mudblood!" the boy snarled. The entire table gasped. "Mudblood" was an offensive term for someone who is Muggle-born.

Hannah didn't seem too alarmed, though. "Err…don't you mean _half-blood_?" she asked him.

"Of course, not." Malfoy snapped at her. "All Americans are ugly, filthy, stupid Mudbloods. _Everybody_ knows that." He walked away from the table, with his nose up in the air. His friends, Crabbe and Goyle, tried to do the same thing, but fell over backwards. They made stupid laughs and ran after their "master".

"Just ignore him," Hermione told Hannah, who was still watching Malfoy, fuming. "He only does that because he thinks he's better than everyone."

"Oh, I'll show him!" Ron said angrily. He pulled out his wand, but Harry quickly put it down on the table.

"Remember the slugs?" Harry warned, reminding him of the last time Ron wanted to curse Malfoy.

"Oh…right." Ron mumbled, seeming rather disappointed.

"That's okay, Ron." Hannah told her friend, admiring his want to help. "I'll find a way to get back at him…"

* * *

After breakfast, the four friends walked to Potions. It wasn't until then when Hannah realized that she had forgotten something-

"Damn!" she cursed. "I was so mad about Malfoy, that I never got to eat breakfast!"

"I got some Beans if you want any." Harry offered. He handed a box labeled _Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans _to his sister. "Just be careful of which flavor you choose!" he warned her.

"Oh, don't worry, Harry!" she assured he brother.

* * *

In their Potions class, Professor Snape had commanded them to make a potion that would cure blisters. While he wasn't looking, Hannah popped one of the beans in her mouth. It was brownish gold, so she expected it to be toffee, or buttered toast. Instead, to her disgust, it was earwax. She had to spit it out somewhere, and saw Malfoy's cauldron near by. Luckily, Malfoy was talking to his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson at that moment.

_Hannah spits… _she thought, releasing the bean from her mouth. It flew into the air and…landed right in the cauldron! _She scores!_

Everyone screamed as the cauldron exploded, as if the bean was a bomb. _And the crowd goes wild!_ The students all ducked when the potion flew everywhere. Malfoy wasn't so lucky, though. His head was leaning towards the cauldron, so his right ear got drenched with the liquid. The ear grew 10 times its normal size!

"Hey! It's Dumbo!" Seamus Finnegan laughed.

"I wasn't hit!" Neville Longbottom shouted in triumph. Then a bit of the potion hit his nose, and it grew. "Never mind…" he groaned.

Hannah and all of her friends were giggling madly. Even mature Hermione couldn't stay quiet.

"Good one, Hannah!" commented Ron, who was sitting beside her and grinning.

"Thanks…but I don't think Snape thought it was very funny…" Hannah said, looking at the potions master. Sure enough, he was staring coldly at the group, with his menacing black eyes.

_Damn, he knows it was me!_ Hannah thought to herself, suddenly worried.

Snape told Malfoy to go to the hospital wing, and then came over to the table. "I see that we have a class clown." he whispered coldly to Hannah. He then looked on his desk and spotted a black stone. He brought it to Hannah's table and turned to the class.

"The potion we are making is used to treat blisters." he informed his pupils. "If this stone, is placed in the potion, then opposite effects will occur. Instead of blister removal, the person will have blisters for the rest of her life. And why do I say 'her life'?"

He dropped the stone into Hannah's potion, which had been brewing very well. "Because I am referring to Ms. Potter." Snape told the class. "If she is able to extract the stone by the end of class, then Gryffindor will be awarded ten points. But if she _isn't_ able to extract it, then ten points will be deducted…and Potter will always have blisters."

He was about to walk away, but noticed that Hannah's friends were sitting close by. "So Ms. Potter can't cheat, Mr. Weasley will sit at Malfoy's desk. Miss Granger and Mr. Potter will sit in the back of the room." Once Ron, Harry, and Hermione had moved, Snape took Hannah's wand away. "You won't be needing this." he sneered.

Hannah stared at the cauldron. _Damn! _she swore to herself angrily. _How the blazes am I supposed to get the stone out without magic! _She closed her eyes and tried hard to think, but didn't have a single idea. She opened her eyes, ready to stare at her cauldron for the rest of the hour… and saw the stone. _Floating right in front of her!_

_This is impossible! _Hannah thought, her heart beating fast. _I must be imagining things… _She reached out to grab the stone…and was able to touch it! She felt it in her hands, noticing how smooth it was… a large smile appeared on her face.

"Time's up!" Snape announced. Hannah hid the stone behind her cauldron, hoping to build up suspense from the class. The professor walked over to Hannah's table with a silver goblet. He scooped up some of Hannah's potion and gave it to her.

"Drink it." Snape commanded, and the class gasped. Everyone stared as Hannah took a sip from the goblet. _Hey, this tastes like watermelons!_ she thought to herself, pleasantly surprised. She drained the cup and handed it back to Snape. Everybody gave a sigh of relief.

"She's not safe yet!" Snape told the class. He pointed his wand and muttered, "_Blistorius._"

Nothing happened.

Snape glared at Hannah. When the girl showed him the black stone, he fumed.

"Points please!" Hannah said, with a smirk.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor." the professor snarled. "Ten for Weasley's help and ten for Potter's cheek."

While she did get in trouble with Snape, Hannah felt very happy. She had just found more new powers…and she stood up to the potions master.


	11. Back to Bedlam

Yes, I did name this chapter after a James Blunt CD-but I couldn't think of a better title.

And _why_ is it called this? To not spoil anything, let's just say that Chaos is about to resume. After all, nothing has been too crazy in Hannah's life since Chapter 7, so…here you go.

* * *

**Chapter 11- Back to Bedlam**

Back in California, Molly Calloway was totally bored. She had never realized till then that Hannah had made her life so much better. She didn't have someone to hang out with. To surf with. To loathe Kelly Gregory. She was miserable, and it was still only January!

One day, Molly was on the Channel 4 News website, checking out the latest stories. Right there on the front page was a big, bold headline reading **Hannah Potter: Witch Trials Weren't Pointless After All! A report by Katherine Gregory. **Underneath the picture was a picture of Hannah, taken at Maple Syrup. Molly frowned, and clicked on the article. She found this-

_Last Tuesday, Orange County and the rest of Southern California received startling news. That day, a concerned 7th grade teacher had called Channel 4 News, reporting that one of her students had been called a witch, and had a monster for a friend._

_Our trusty news crew came to Maple Syrup Middle School in Huntington Beach. There we met the innocent Hannah Honeydew, who was believed to be a witch. We also met her friend, Aye Stitch, who turned out to be a blue, dog -like creature- the monster._

_According to Honeydew's teacher- Glenda Applebee- the girl was born on July 31st, 1990 to Benjamin and Jane Honeydew. OR SO SHE THOUGHT!_

_Hannah had told Applebee that she was **adopted**. She has recently learned from Stitch that her parents had been dead for twelve years. Her only family is her mother's sister, her father's adopted brother (who she lives with), and a long-lost twin, by the name of **Harry Potter**._

_Sounds familiar? Of course it does-there may not be a single person in today's society that hasn't heard of J.K. Rowling's boy wizard. Is it possible for a fictional character to be a normal American girl's flesh-and-blood? That's what Channel 4 News is going to find out._

_To learn more about this historic event, I, Katherine Gregory, launched a tracking device on Hannah **Potter's** broom when she was fleeing the country. My daughter, Kelly, discovered that Potter and Stitch are located somewhere in Scotland. We will be arriving there by noon tomorrow (5:00 P.M. Scotland time). Be sure to watch us then!_

Molly stared at the monitor, finding it very hard to believe a word she just read. _OMG!_ she thought _This could destroy Hannah's life! Everybody is going to know about her world! But how can I tell her?_

She then remembered the two-way mirror that Stitch gave her. She turned around and looked at the mess lying on her bedroom floor. _I really have to start cleaning my room!

* * *

_

As much as Hannah Potter loved her new life, she felt that something was missing. Something that didn't have to do with her mysterious uncle, or even her newfound powers. It was something she missed from her Muggle school…

"A food fight?" Ron asked with great interest. "You mean at Muggle schools they throw food instead of eating it?"

"Yes! It's the best time to express your negative feelings toward someone!" she told him. She then turned to her brother and asked, "Were you ever in one, Harry?"

A small, innocent smile appeared on Harry's face. "Loads of them, actually. Must have occurred every week at my primary school. It was the only way I could get revenge against Dudley."

Hermione rolled her eyes at them. "Food fights are very uncivilized." she said in a disapproving tone. "Completely barbaric, in my opinion."

Ron sighed and said, "Seriously, Hermione. To you, _everything _is barbaric."

"Well, it's pointless if you get caught!" Hermione groaned. "You should really know better, Hannah!"

"I know. That's why I'm _not_ going to start the fight." Hannah indicated. "Malfoy is."

"WHAT?" her friends shouted.

"Are you crazy!" Ron yelled at Hannah. "He'll tell on you!"

"Not if he doesn't know who did it…" she pointed out. "Now let the food fight begin!"

Hannah picked up a bowl of chocolate pudding. She snuck over to the Hufflepuff table, right behind Cedric Diggory. Hannah threw the bowl over the Prefect's head and ran back to the Gryffindor table. The bowl landed right on Malfoy's head.

Everyone gasped.

Malfoy looked around angrily, and saw Cedric, eating chocolate pudding. He took a handful of mashed potatoes and threw them at the boy's face.

More gasps.

Cedric saw him do this, and threw a slice of cherry pie. It hit Malfoy in the chest.

Malfoy walked up to Diggory and poured a glass of pumpkin juice on his head.

Cedric poured a cup of tea down Malfoy's shirt.

The other students had had enough. "FOOD FIGHT!" Dean Thomas yelled, and everyone began throwing food at each other.

_This is fantastic! _Hannah thought. Everyone was getting bombed with food. The teachers had tried to quiet their students, but it didn't work. Even Dumbledore tried a few things himself, but it was much too loud.

Hannah was having fun…until she felt her two-way mirror vibrate. She left the Great Hall and stepped into the nearby corridor.

"What is it, Molly?" she asked the mirror.

Molly's face appeared in the mirror. It looked terrified. "There's a story about you on Channel 4's website!" she shrieked. "Katherine and Kelly Gregory are coming to Hogwarts-TOMORROW!"


	12. The crazy plan

This is probably the longest title for a _Harry Potter _fanfic…

* * *

**Chapter 12-A Crazy Plan That Would Probably Never Work in the Muggle World**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione came out of the Great Hall. Stitch also came to them from the Gryffindor dormitory. They all found Hannah in the entrance hall, staring into a mirror. She looked very pale, as if she had been Petrified.

"Hannah! What's wrong?" Stitch asked her, sounding alarmed.

"The Gregorys…coming here…" Hannah mumbled. "Know where Hogwarts is…plan to tell the world…about us.."

Stitch now looked shocked, but Hannah's friends were all very confused.

"Who are the Gregorys?" Harry asked Stitch, knowing that he couldn't get a clear answer out of his sister.

"Mother and daughter in California." Stitch replied gravely. "Mother reporter. Daughter hate Hannah. Both want to expose the magic world."

"Really?" Ron asked. "You mean, the Muggles are going to know about us?"

"This is horrible!" Hermione exclaimed. "Who knows what they'd do to us!"

"This is all my fault…" Hannah mumbled.

"No, it's not!" Molly told her from the mirror. "Ms. Applebee told Channel 4 to come to our school-"

"And I told her!" Hannah shouted angrily. "I am such an idiot! I mess up everything!"

"No you don't-" Molly tried to assure her.

"Yes, I do!" Hannah cried. "I wish I never found out I was a witch!"

She ran away from them, throwing the mirror as she ran. Stitch was able to catch it before it hit the floor.

"So…um…what are we going to do?" Molly asked Harry and the gang.

"I…don't know." Hermione replied, unwillingly.

"You'd think this would be easy, after fighting Voldemort-" Harry said.

"_You-Know-Who!_" everyone shouted at Harry.

"I know!" Harry snapped back. "But don't you think we should be able to do this!"

They were all silent. Then Stitch popped up and said, "Of course we can!"

"What?" they all asked him.

"Stitch has plan!" the monster announced. "Hermione? Snape's supply cabinet." he ordered. "Find memory potion-or at least the ingredients."

"Memory saving or erasing?" Hermione asked him.

"Erasing, most likely." Stitch replied. "Enough to make everyone forget about us and Hannah."

"I know what you're talking about!" Hermione told him. She ran to the dungeons.

"Ron? Go tell Dumbledore." he commanded.

"Yes sir!" Ron said with a salute. He ran to Dumbledore's office.

"Molly? Come here. Stitch fly broom to you. See you in an hour." the creature told Molly.

"Yes, my love." Molly told her "boyfriend," kissing the mirror before putting it away.

"What should I do, Stitch?" Harry asked his leader.

"Very important job, Harry Potter." Stitch replied. "Must talk to twin. Tell her everything will be okay."

* * *

Hannah was laying on her favorite sofa, staring at the ceiling in the Gryffindor common room. _I've only been a witch for less than a week, and I've already destroyed my life! _she thought to herself, angrily. _Now everyone is going to know about the magic world! Why didn't J.K. Rowling write a book about this!_

She heard the portrait door open, and looked up. Harry had come in, with the two-way mirror in his hand. He had a big grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked him.

"We have an idea that will stop the media!" he told her with glee.

Hannah didn't believe him. "Dude, this isn't Malfoy, or Snape, or somebody." she informed her brother. "This is the Gregorys, and probably the rest of the world! They can't be stopped with magic!"

"And that, my dear sister, is where you are wrong." Harry declared. "Stitch has a plan, but he needs your help."

"Really?" Hannah asked him, suddenly interested.

"Really," Hermione replied, as she and Ron came into the room. "There's a potion that will keep you're memory in place when a memory charm is used. It will only delete the memory _you _tell it to erase."

"Lucky for us, the ingredients are similar still found on Muggle cameras." Ron told Hannah. "You know, for telly-bi-shin, or whatever."

"_Television_, Ronald!" Hermione corrected him. "Please take Muggle Studies next year!"

Stitch's face appeared on the screen. "Stitch has Molly." He told them. "Told Hannah plan?"

"Yeah, they did. Molly is coming here?" Hannah asked Stitch.

"Of course. I have to help." Molly replied. "Unfortunately… I couldn't get the Honeydews to come with me. Now that you're a witch, I think they're scared of you."

"Weird…especially since they're my family." Hannah thought out loud. "You know, we need more of a plan. Just knowing that cameras and memory potions are the same stuff isn't enough.

"That's where you come in!" Stitch told her.

"You want a plan from _me_? I dunno…" Hannah said uneasily.

"Come on, Hannah!" Molly urged her friend. "You have to think of something! Otherwise, you're going to appear in more primetime specials than Michael Jackson. You might even start to look like him!"

"EW!" Hannah exclaimed. "I still don't know, though…"

"Seriously, Hannah!" Molly shouted at her. "Are you telling me that you don't have a crazy plan that would never work in the Muggle world.

"Why bother? It wouldn't work!" Hannah pointed out.

"HELLO! Are you really that _stupid!_" her friend shrieked. "You just learned recently that magic is REAL! Harry Potter is your BROTHER! You are a WITCH! A CRAZY SCHEME WILL WORK, YOU DUMB ASS!"

"Did you just call me a dumb ass?" Hannah asked Molly, shocked by her choice of words, rather than the shouting.

"HANNAH!"

"OKAY!" Hannah yelled in defense. "I have an idea."

* * *

On the Firebolt 3000, Molly threw her hands up in the air and looked towards the Heavens. "Thank you, Jesus!"

* * *

Please excuse the spiritual moment that Molly had at the end of the chapter. Excuse the bad language too.

Also, I am in no way affiliated with Michael Jackson. Therefore, I didn't ask for his permission to use him in this fanfic. :-)


	13. Live From Hogwarts!

**Chapter 13-Live at Hogwarts!**

The next day, a fleet of helicopters were flying over Scotland, heading towards Hogwarts. Katherine and Kelly Gregory were riding in the Channel 4 News Chopper, leading the pack. Right behind them, was probably every news station in the world. They were all stopped right in front of the mountain range blocking Hogwarts from the Muggle world. There was absolutely no way they could get over the mountains.

"I told you that we should have rode in airplanes." Kelly whined.

"_Hey, Gregory! Where's your little Hogwarts?_" a sarcastic voice asked over the radio, most likely another reporter.

"The tracker on the girl's broom said it was right here!" Ms. Gregory yelled into the radio.

"_Then where is it?_" all the reporters asked.

"Hey! Over here!" a voice called from outside. The Gregorys looked in front of them and saw Hannah and Harry Potter in front of the helicopter. They were both sitting on brooms. Hannah came closed and knocked on the door, and Ms. Gregory let the twins in.

"Hello…Hannah." Ms. Gregory uneasily greeted. "And you must be Harry."

"And you're supposed to do a show at 5:00. It's 4:30!" Harry informed her.

"Then where's your school!" the reporter shrieked.

"Just over the mountains, but there's a Muggle shield, so you can't bring your helicopters." Hannah replied.

"So we brought brooms for your convenience." Harry told her.

"Perfect…" Ms. Gregory grumbled.

* * *

Several minutes later, every news crew landed on the lawn near the back entrance. Harry, Hannah, and her friends had set a charm on every piece of electronic equipment, so they wouldn't backfire inside the school.

While the news crews got ready for the big report, the Potter twins talked to Ron, Hermione, Molly, and Stitch.

"So…can we review the plan just one more time?" Harry asked them all.

"Sure, Harry, but only one more time!" Hannah told him.

"For starters, I figured out that because of the materials in T.V. cameras, the Muggles won't be affected by our spell too much. They'll forget about Hannah, and nothing else."

"Although I'd prefer to let those Gregorys lose their memories entirely!" Molly said with an evil laugh.

Hannah grinned and said, "Not a bad idea…"

"What about these guys?" Ron asked. "Won't they lose their memories entirely?"

"Nope," Stitch answered. "Tea spiked with memory potion."

"Of course, we have to keep our audience entertained before we knock them out…" Hannah told them.

Before the live broadcast, the news crews were brought into the Great Hall. There were tea cups and trays of crumpets at all four tables. Kelly and Katherine Gregory were brought to the very end of the Gryffindor table, which supposedly had the best view.

When everyone was seated, Hannah tapped her glass with her wand. "I'd like to make a toast." she announced. "To the first ever interaction between the Muggle and magical worlds. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" everyone shouted, drinking their tea.

"Now, are you ready to begin, Ms. Gregory?" Hannah asked the Californian reporter.

"Of course!" she replied. Ms. Gregory came to the front of the room. After the usual explosion of makeup, the cameras began rolling.

"Greetings to everyone in Southern California!" she began. "I am Orange County, California's own Katherine Gregory. What started at a middle school in Huntington Beach now brings us to the most magical place on earth! Disneyland? No! We're at the real life Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now here is the American witch, Hannah Potter!"

The cameras all turned to Hannah. "Greetings to the world!" Hannah said to them. "In case you didn't know-and I think you do- I'm Hannah Potter. Over here is my twin brother, Harry." The cameras turned to Harry, who waved. "We are going to perform a broom flight for your entertainment."

Hannah and Harry each got onto their own Firebolts. They shot off and zoomed all over the Great Hall. They dived, did aerial loops, and sped between tables. The crowd was ecstatic.

They then parked in front of the news crews once more. Ms. Gregory came up to them, with her cameraman closely following. She had a huge smile on her face and Hannah knew why. It wasn't because of hers and Harry's incredible stunts-it was because she had the greatest story of all time.

"That was amazing, kids!" she told them.

"That's not all!" Harry revealed. "We are also going to show you a spell, with our friends."

"What kind of spell?" Ms. Gregory asked them impatiently.

"Oh, we think it should be a surprise." Hannah replied with a smile. "But don't worry-it's perfectly safe."

"But first, we like you to introduce you to two of our classmates, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger!" Harry announced.

Ron and Hermione came into the room, smiling and waving to the crowd as they walked.

"Good. They're here! Now on with the spell!" Ms. Gregory told them.

"Okay, be patient!" Hannah shot back.

They all got out their wands and pointed them to the crowd.

"All right, then!" Hannah exclaimed. "Three…two…one…"

"_OBLIVIATE!_" all four friends shouted at once. Jets of blue light shot out of their wands, and everyone in the room was knocked out. The friends cheered when this occurred.

"We did it!" Harry exclaimed, pulling his sister into a tight hug.

Hannah wasn't cheering, though. "Actually, we didn't get everyone, you guys…" she mumbled.

All four of them looked to the crowd and gasped. Katherine Gregory was still awake, and was helping her daughter out from under the table.

"You're still awake!" Hannah gasped. "How!"

"Quad Espressos from Starbucks." Ms. Gregory told her angrily. "We've been drinking them every day since we heard about you."

"And now our efforts have finally paid off." Kelly added. "We finally have a witch!" Both she and her mother pulled out…

"Paintball guns!" Hannah yelped.

"Are they dangerous?" Harry asked nervously.

"Not, really, but can be if you're hooked on Quad Espressos" Hannah answered, pretty uneasy herself.

"But why would they want to kill _us_?" Ron wondered.

"Don't you look at the Internet, boy?" Ms. Gregory inquired.

"What's the Internet?" Ron asked her.

"The Internet…of course!" Hermione exclaimed. "Her article was called _Witch Hunters Weren't Pointless After All_… BLOODY HELL! THEY'RE WITCH HUNTERS!"

"Very good, Granger!" Kelly commented, but not for a good reason. "Now that the entire world knows your existence, all magical beings will be wiped from the face of the earth!"

The two Gregorys pointed their guns at them. Right when they were about to shoot, two voices shouted, "_OBLIVIATE!_" Two beams of blue light knocked Katherine and Kelly Gregory out cold.

Hannah and her friends turned around to see Molly and Stitch with wands in their hands.

"You know what, Hannah? I _do _believe in magic!" Molly admitted. "Especially the part about Harry Potter being a real person."

Hannah gaped at she and Stitch. "How did you guys do that?" she asked, very impressed.

"Practice wands. Storage closet." Stitch replied.

"Well, since Molly doesn't have any magic in her, that seemed pretty obvious." Hannah pointed out. "But really, how did you do that? They were hooked on Quad Espressos! They couldn't be knocked out."

"Well, obviously a confession like _that_ takes a lot of caffeine out of a person." Molly noticed. "That, and I noticed they didn't drink any of the tea we gave them. They'll be babbling like idiots when they wake up!"

"You know, maybe it's better that way." Hannah said. "For both the Muggle _and_ magic world's own good!"

* * *

Only one more chapter to go!

I don't own Starbucks. I wish I did, though. I LOVE their Frappuchinos and hate paying $3.00 for them. Oh, and Quad Espressos don't really give you the nasty side effects I described. You could probably lose a bit of sleep from them, though.

Also, please excuse Hermione's bad language. Now this is officially a very unrealistic story, since she never curses.


	14. Future Adventures

Ladies and gentlemen, you have made it to the final chapter of the first "Hannah Potter" fanfic! **Congratulations!**

Please note that this story has an ending that could be controversial to some. Does it involve Hannah using the killing curse to destroy George Bush? No, for two reasons-

1) This story would have to be rated T, because my character killed somebody. Nobody will die in "Hannah Potter." At least not in this story.

2) As much as I hate Bush, I have to respect all Republicans reading this story.

This ending may cause problems because the next story will be a **crossover! **With what? Can't tell you, but my profile may give you a few clues…

Okay, I'm done. Promise. Now read the end of the story and review it!

* * *

**Chapter 14-Future Adventures**

Life after the big broadcast went smoothly. Professor Dumbledore lifted the Apparition barrier for about an hour, just so the news crews could get home. While the headmaster was pleased to hear that the magic world was safe from Muggles and witch hunters, he wasn't so thrilled to hear that the kids used a memory spell. It was probably the only time that Dumbledore gave a detention to Harry Potter and his friends.

Back in California, the people were clueless about Hannah Potter. All they could remember was Harry Potter and twins. For this reason, the governor scheduled an appearance of J.K. Rowling- who had forgotten about Hannah herself- at a Barnes & Noble in Huntington Beach. Later that week, the famous twins Mary Kate and Ashley came to town.

The only Americans who knew about the magic world were Molly and the Honeydews. Molly had told the Honeydews about the article on the Channel 4 website, and later advised them not to watch the news…unless they wanted to forget about their own niece. Maybe they _did_ want to forget, but they skipped the story when it came on. Just to keep Hannah happy.

While everyone's memories were restored, the Gregorys weren't so lucky. They had no choice but to become short-term residents of St. Mungo's Hospital for Maladies and Injuries. Dumbledore later told them about their wrongdoings at Hogwarts, so they were sent back to the States. There they met with a famous psychologist in New York City, who found it very hard to find out how they lost their memories. He later released a study about them, and how their condition could have been caused by consuming too much java.

As for Harry and Hannah Potter, they became best friends, rather than just siblings. They enjoyed hanging out together, pissing off Snape (something that Hannah proved to be great at doing), and laughing at Malfoy for serving a detention he didn't really deserve. Hannah also came to Harry's Patronus lessons with Professor Lupin. Since Lupin was a friend of her dad, Hannah found it very easy to like him. She also adored his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. It wasn't until a few weeks after the "media day" when Hannah found Lupin to be a much better person…

* * *

It was a day in February. Hannah had gone to sleep normally as she did every day, but the next morning was very strange. She woke up with the scarlet covering of the four-poster bed in her face.

_Damn! _she swore to herself. _The bed must have collapsed on top of me during the night!_ She tried to push the covering out of the way, but it wouldn't move. She then tried to put her hands on the bed, in order to push herself from under the covering…but there wasn't there! She looked behind her and notice she was floating three feet off the bed!

"Aaah!" Hannah screamed, before falling to her bed. She looked around the dormitory, and realized that she hadn't woken the girls up. Actually, there weren't any girls there. She almost panicked when she looked at her watch and noticed it was 10:00 AM-but remembered it was Saturday.

She decided to call Molly, and tell her what happened. There was just one little problem…

"It's 2:00 in the morning!" Molly yelled at her from the two-way mirror. "There's an eight hour time difference between here and Scotland!"

"Sorry, but I have to tell you important." Hannah apologized. "I levitated last night."

"Oh, great." her friend mumbled. "Good to hear that teenage witches have the same slumber party traditions as Muggles."

"I was sleeping!" Hannah told her, now sounding annoyed.

"Whatever." Molly yawned, then put the mirror on her table before rolling over. This was when Hannah saw her friend's dreams.

"Last night, you dreamed that you were cream cheese…and you were being spread onto a bagel."

Molly rolled back over and stared at her mirror. "How did you know that?" she asked Hannah.

"You tell me!" Hannah replied. "I now have a whole ton of powers that I know nothing about! Even worse, I don't know a single person here who also has these powers!"

"Then go talk to that Lupin dude." Molly told her. "Just let me get some sleep."

* * *

Before talking to Professor Lupin, Hannah had planned to talk to her friends about her strange night. She had forgotten that this was the day of a Hogsmeade trip, and that was all her friends really wanted to talk about.

"Harry, you can't go to Hogsmeade!" Hermione protested. "The last time you went there, you found out that Sirius Black was your godfather. What if something worse happens?"

"Can't get worse than that!" Harry told her "Right, Hannah?"

"Huh? Oh, sure." his sister mumbled.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ron asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Had a rough night." Hannah assured him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione offered.

"Not really. Actually, I was going to talk to Lupin about it." Hannah told her.

"Lupin? Does it have something to do with Voldemort?" Harry questioned her. "Or Sirius Black?"

"No. I have these really weird powers, and I'd like to know what they're all about." Hannah said. "Like levitation and mind reading."

All three of them stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Are you serious? Hannah, that's…fantastic!" Hermione told her.

"Really? Why?" she asked them.

"We've learned about them in our Defense Against the Dark Arts class." Ron explained. "Only very few people have powers like that. I think they're like Aurors…but _way _more advanced."

"I think they're called Jedi, or something…" Harry added.

"_Jedi? _They're real too?" Hannah gasped.

"Well…they _were_." Hermione told her. "Then again, what do we know? Go talk to Lupin."

* * *

Hannah walked down the second floor corridor, now deep in thought about her powers. _Am I really a Jedi? _she asked herself. _It seems so impossible…but then again, so was being Harry Potter's sister! But if I really am a Jedi, then why did Hermione say they WERE real? Am I the last one?_

By then, she had reached Lupin's office. She knocked on the door, and Lupin opened it at once.

"Hello, Hannah. How-why do you look so nervous?" the professor asked her.

"I need to talk to you. About something important." Hannah replied.

Lupin let her in. Hannah walked inside the office and sat in a chair by the teacher's desk.

"Now what do you need to tell me?" Lupin asked her once he sat down.

"I think I'm a Jedi." Hannah told him at once.

A smile appeared on Lupin's face. "So, you know the big family secret, don't you?" he said to her, not really meaning to ask her a question. "The powers are from your father James' side of the family."

"Was he a JedI too?" Hannah asked him excitedly.

"No, actually." he told her. "You are actually the only JedI in the Potter family that we knew about. Your grandmother never knew she had such powers."

"Um…what about Dad's other brother? The brother that supposedly wants to kill me?"

Lupin sighed and replied, "Yes, he has the same powers. Unfortunately, he's been using them to work with Lord Voldemort."

"My uncle works for my parent's _murderer?_" Hannah gasped.

"Yes, I'm afraid. This is the main reason why Professor Dumbledore sent you to live with the Honeydews. With the lack of magic presence in America, he doesn't know he was there."

At this time, Snape's head appeared in the fireplace. "I'd like a word with you, Lupin."

"I'll be there in a moment, Severus." Lupin told him. Hannah knew that Snape must have caught Harry coming back from Hogsmeade.

Lupin turned to Hannah and said, "Go find Dumbledore. He just happens to have a visitor who'll explain everything. They're on a tour of the castle right now, so you might just find them."

"LUPIN!" Snape shouted from the fireplace.

"All right! I'm coming right now!" Lupin stood in the fireplace and announced, "To Professor Snape's office!" He burst into green flames…and was gone.

Hannah, realizing that she was alone, walked out of the office. She almost ran into Dumbledore on her way out.

"Why, hello there, Hannah!" the headmaster greeted her. "We've been looking all over for you. I'd like for you to meet a friend of mine."

Dumbledore moved to the side and revealed a very small creature. It looked a lot like Stitch, except it had no fur, green skin, and had many wrinkles.

"Master Yoda, I am." the creature introduced himself. "Expecting you, I have."

Hannah felt very dizzy at this point. She wanted to say just one thing to the headmaster's friend…

"I really _am_ a JedI!"

She then fainted- right there in front of Dumbledore and Yoda.

Dumbledore smiled at his friend and said, "I'll believe she's very happy with the news!"

* * *

**The End!**

Thanks for reading my first fanfic!

Now, as I said at the beginning of the chapter, the next "Hannah Potter" story will be a **crossover**. A _Harry Potter/Star Wars_ crossover, you know. If you like _Star Wars_, then you may like that. If you don't…then just ignore me for the rest of my life. Or at least until I get my _Lion King story _up.

Please review this story. I won't change the ending too badly if you hate it, since I _really_ want to do a HP/SW combo. Still, if the ending sucks, then I'd like to know!

I'll see you later with a fresh new fanfic!

Oh, and one more little thing- the reason why this story takes place in 2004 is because JKR actually doesn't say the HP books take place between 1991 and 1998. That, and this is a fanfic, so I can choose any year. Besides, I wanted to have a little fun with this by making Hannah a fan of the books like the rest of us, and that couldn't happen till 1997:-)


End file.
